heart of ice
by Marion Cifer
Summary: La nieve se llevo consigo lo que más amaba, dejando solo un corazón destruido y lleno de venganza, pero ¿podrá recuperar la calidez de su corazon?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es el primer Fanfic de Bleach que subo en esta página. Espero la historia sea de su agrado

**_Aclaraciones:_**

- Hablan

_- Pensamientos _

_- "Recuerdos"_

**oOOoOOoOOo**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus huellas se perdían entre la fuerte nevada que azotaba el bosque aquella mañana. Sus labios habían perdido su color rosa y sus ojos enrojecidos del cansancio comenzaban a cerrarse poco a poco, sin embargo, aun así necesitaba seguir avanzando, debía llegar aquella vieja cabaña oculta entre los árboles. Ella lo esperaba, esperaba su regreso y él no pensaba dejarla esperando sola en medio de la sala de su pequeño hogar, recibiendo el poco calor que ofrecía una manta y la chimenea que los mantenía tibios en el invierno. Sus pasos se vieron interrumpidos al mirar como la puerta de su hogar estaba hecha pedazos, su corazón se oprimió al mirar aquella escena; ¿Qué pudo pasar? Se preguntaba con temer. Corrió hacia el interior de su casa esperando verla sana y salva, el fuego de la chimenea había sido apagado, el lugar estaba completamente frio; los muebles estaban esparcidos por el suelo como si alguien hubiera corrido y tropezado con ellos, camino con temor hacia el ala donde tenía la pequeña cocina que usaban juntos cada día. Allí en medio de la estancia pudo verla, su cuerpo estaba de espalda en el suelo, su largo cabello naranja se esparcía sobre su espalda, cubriendo parte de su desnudes, el piso manchado de sangre al igual que la nívea piel de su amada le hizo entender más de la cuenta que había ocurrido en aquel sitio.

Se acerco al cuerpo de la joven y con cuidado lo alzo manteniéndola sujeta entre sus brazos, las lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos, un grito ahogado quedo atrapado en lo más profundo de su garganta. Su mujer, aquella que tanto amaba se encontraba sin vida, alguien había profanado su cuerpo y de paso le arranco la vida. Acaricio con cuidado su mejilla quitando la sangre que resbalaba desde su frente hasta su mentón, aparto los mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro, no aguantaba verla así.

Dejo el cuerpo de la joven sobre el suelo frio y la cubrió con su capa, golpeo el piso con frustración, sentía ganas de asesinar al maldito que hizo aquello, aquel ser que se atrevió a matarla. Alzo el rostro confundido al oír un ruido proveniente de la sala, tomo con algo de miedo uno de los cuchillos en el suelo y camino hasta la sala, en aquella estancia de espaldas a él se encontraba un hombre, su cabello largo se agitaba con el viento que entraba por la puerta destrozada, aquel ser vestía solo una capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo.

- Me encanto comerla. – Su voz sonó ronca y extasiada. – Te llamo hasta que no quedo una sola gota de sangre en su cuerpo.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! – Se abalanzo contra su cuerpo, pero aquel hombre se giro y sostuvo su mano con fuerza y doblo su brazo hasta atrás inmovilizándolo. - ¿Por qué la asesinaste?

- Sentía hambre. – Susurro cerca de su oído. – Mucha hambre y simplemente el olor a fecundidad de una mujer llego a mí, el viento lo trajo a mí.

- ¿Fecundidad?

- No habías notado que aquella que tanto amaste esperaba un hijo tuyo. – Lamio el lóbulo de su oreja y sonrió de lado al ver como sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa. – Extraje la vida de tu primogénito.

- ¡Maldito! – Nuevamente sentía como algo dentro de él se rompía en mil pedazos al escuchar aquella revelación. - ¡Mil veces maldito!

Comenzó a forcejar con su opresor tratando de liberarse y poder vengar de paso a su familia, pero él fue más fuerte e inmovilizo su cuerpo contra la pared. Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y lentamente se acerco a su cuello.

- Amo la furia de los seres humanos, es excitante para mí. – Clavo con furia sus colmillos en el cuello del joven. –

- ¡Suéltame! – Trato sin éxito de alejarlo de él. Su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse completamente. – Ran-giku… - Susurro ya sin fuerza. –

- Mmm… - Se aparto dejando caer el cuerpo del joven contra el suelo. – Ella dijo tu nombre antes de morir; "Ichigo" siento en ti las ganas de acabar con mi vida, de vengar la muerte de los tuyos.

Lamio sus colmillos y labios llenos de sangre, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Mordió su muñeca y bebió de su propia sangre, sostuvo con fuerza la mandíbula del joven y abrió su boca contra su voluntad para luego besarlo pasando así la sangre que mantenía en su boca. Ichigo trato de escupir su sangre, pero aquel líquido carmesí había comenzado actuar en su organismo.

- ¿Qué me hiciste? – Grito con las pocas fuerzas que comenzaba adquirir. –

- Necesitaras eso si quieres darme caza, pero recuerda esto Ichigo; yo soy tu creador, el rey de todos los de nuestra raza y te será imposible acabar con mi vida; estas aspirando alto espero que no te caigas en el intento.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo al sentir como lo sujetaban de la pierna.

- N-no te dejare ir. – Gruño. –

- Como piensas detener al gran Aizen _sousuke_ – Lo pateo alejándolo de él. – Disfruta tu inmortalidad Ichigo. – Dichas aquellas palabras se desvaneció ante su mirada. –

Su cuerpo comenzaba a recuperar nuevamente las fuerzas, pero aun así se arrastro como pudo hasta el cuerpo de su amada, quería ver su rostro nuevamente, pero la imagen en su mente, aquella imagen de su rostro demacrado por el terror antes de morir le impidió realizar aquel último acto. Como pudo fue levantándose del suelo hasta sostenerse de los mesones de la cocina, tomo los cerillos y las lámpara de keroseno que permanecía apagada sobre el mesón. Camino lentamente dejando caer un pequeño rastro de keroseno sobre el piso hasta la entrada, miro nuevamente las entradas aquel lugar que fue su hogar. Aquella pequeña cabaña donde escuchaba diariamente su voz, su risa y sus regaños. Encendió dos cerillos y los dejo caer sobre el rastro de aquel líquido inflamable.

Observo como la cabaña comenzaba a quemarse, dejando que el fuego se llevara consigo los recuerdos de esos días, aun se maldecía por no haberse quedado en casa con ella o simplemente por no llevarla consigo aquella mañana a visitar el pueblo. Sostuvo con fuerza su cabeza un fuerte dolor comenzaba a molestarlo, se dejo caer de rodillas dejando que las lagrimas volvieras a resbalar por sus mejillas dejando un rastro de sangre, lagrimas de sangre acompañaban su dolor y absorbían consigo la calidez de su corazón. Miro al cielo, sus ojos de un color marrón claro comenzaron a cambiar de color, la esclerótica de sus ojos pasó a ser de un color negro tan profundo como el carbón, mientras que el iris pasó a verse de un color amarillo y su pupila al igual de oscuras que su esclerótica.

- Juro que voy a matarte, no importa cuánto tarde, te matare Aizen _sousuke_

_**.**  
><em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Este fue todo el primer capítulo de esta historia, la cual tengo pensado no sea muy extensa. Dudas y sugerencias son bien recibidas, las criticas de mala fé por favor ahórrensela.

Espero les gustara, hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hace tiempo no pasaba para dejar la continuación.

Aquí dejo el capítulo nuevo, espero sea de su agrado.

**_Aclaraciones:_**

- Hablan

_- Pensamientos _

_- "Recuerdos"_

**oOOoOOoOOo**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La oscuridad era su única compañera en aquella noche nublada, su vista estaba fija en el firmamento, la frialdad era el reflejo en su mirar, ya no quedaba nada de la calidez que lo caracterizaba en antaño. Cerró los ojos al sentir las fuertes pisadas de unos caballos arrastrar un carruaje a lo lejos, sabía que en pocos minutos los vería pasar frente a él, aquella podría ser su oportunidad para alimentarse por primera vez de un ser humano, pero el simple hecho de probar la sangre de inocentes le repudiaba completamente, quería volver a tratar con la sangre de algún animal, pero ese tipo de sangre no le ayudaba a recuperar sus fuerzas como deseaba, necesitaba tener todos sus sentidos alertas si deseaba ir tras aquel hombre que arruino su vida completamente.

Camino aun con sus ojos cerrados hacia la mitad del camino. Oía claramente como se acercaba aun mas, abrió sus ojos al sentir como los caballos detenían su galopar. Miro al chofer, quien baja con todos sus sentidos alertas mientras lo examinaba minuciosamente con la mirada. Aquel hombre no aparentaba más de 20 años, su cabello era de un color negro, su porte al caminar indicaba que pertenecía a un círculo social alto, quizás algún conde que huía luego de robarle a la corona, aquellas cosas sucedían muy a menudo entre las familias reales.

- Joven deberías tener más cuidado, pude arrollarte con el carruaje – Ichigo se encogió de hombros ante lo escuchado. - ¿Eres mudo?

- No podrías matarme por más que lo intentes. – Las frías palabras de Ichigo provocaron que un escalofrió recorriera su espina dorsal. – Además, mi intensión era que te detuvieras.

- ¡Tome mis joyas y el carruaje si es eso lo que quiere, pero no me lastime, ni a mi familia! – Ichigo observo intrigado como aquel hombre comenzaba a quitarse sus brazaletes y los lanzaba contra él. – En el carruaje hay mas, lléveselo todo si desea.

- No soy un ladrón. – Se acerco a su presa lentamente, deleitándose muy a su pesar con el miedo que expresaba. – O tal vez si lo sea, un ladrón que roba vidas.

- ¿De qué habla? – Nuevamente retrocedió al ver al pelinarajan acercarse. – ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

- Tu sa… - Dejo su frase inconclusa al oír el llanto de un bebé desde el interior del carruaje. Volvió su mirada hacia aquel hombre, quien parecía feliz por el llanto de la criatura a pesar de estar en completo peligro frente a su persona. –

- Por favor, vuelvo a suplicárselo, no nos lastime. – Ichigo seguía escuchando el llanto del bebé. Quería matar aquel hombre y a toda su familia, pero el llanto de la criatura que permanecía dentro del carruaje lo llenaba de indecisión. No quería ser como Aizen, acabar con una familia entera sin importarle nada más que saciar su instinto, pero el hambre, la sed que sentía en aquellos momentos lo comenzaba a volver loco y mas al sentir el dulzor de la sangre proveniente del interior de aquel vehículo.

- Lárgate – Gruño a duras penas, su respiración era agitada, sus ojos poco a poco cambiaban nuevamente de color. - ¡Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta!

No escucho vocablos de aquel que pudo ser su presa, solo oía el rápido galopar de los caballos y las ruedas del carruaje alejándose y con ellos la oportunidad de haber podido alimentarse bien por primera vez desde que había sido convertido en aquella bestia maldita. Miro al cielo maldiciéndose a sí mismo por el impulso de correr tras aquel vehículo y arrancarle la vida a esos pobres inocentes.

- Cálmate Ichigo, ya encontraras algo mejor. – Masajeo el puente de su nariz buscando calmarse.

- Pero esa sangre, esa sangre me estaba llamando. – Susurraba para sí mismo, se sentía intranquilo en aquel instante. –

- Ocurrirá muy a menudo Ichigo, pensé que los atacarías pero los dejaste ir, ¿Por qué?

- Tiene una familia que está iniciando, sé que soy un demonio ahora pero no puede ser capaz de quitarle la vida a esos inocentes y menos a un bebé.

- Aun conservas humanidad, debes deshacerte de esos sentimientos si quieres algún día matar al rey Aizen, ese hombre se aprovechara de ellos para hacerte dudar.

- Ya me los has dicho desde ese día. – Dando un suspiro largo se alejo, su mirada nuevamente se centraba en el cielo, parecía como si deseara encontrar alguna respuesta en el. - ¿Siempre me vas a seguir?

- Quien sabe, solo me interesa saber que tan lejos llegaras buscando venganza. – Observo a su acompañante caminar frente a él. – Aun no crees que hable, Ichigo.

- Después de lo que paso, sería capaz de creer si un árbol habla, Yuruichi.

- No seas idiota, los arboles no hablan.

Miro con detenimiento al gato negro que le acompañaba, había sido por su nueva compañera que supo que no podría morir tan fácilmente en su nueva vida. Ella lo había encontrado sin fuerzas, en medio de la nieve mirando las llamas que consumían el lugar que alguna vez llamo hogar. Suspiro con pesar al recordar nuevamente ese día, ese momento en el que deseo tomar el cuchillo y cortar su cuello.

_"Mantenía sus ojos completamente abiertos, observando cómo las llamas consumían con rapidez su hogar, sentía ganas de lanzarse en medio del fuego y dejar que este acabara con su vida, pero entonces; ¿Quién vengaría a su familia? Su respuesta siempre era solo una; **nadie, **a nadie le importaría lo que paso, simplemente hablaría durante unos días de la casa que acabo siendo consumida por las llamas en el bosque y la familia que murió dentro de esta, o quizás simplemente lo ignorarían. Muy a pesar de aquellos pensamientos, el pelinaranja deseaba morirse y reunirse con ella en el otro mundo. Miro el filo del cuchillo que mantenía oculto dentro de su bota y lo tomo con sus manos llenas de sangre, la sangre de aquella mujer que ahora desaparecía en el fuego más no en sus pensamientos._

_- ¿Crees que eso funcionara? – Se detuvo de cortar su cuello con aquella arma. – Quitándote la vida no arreglaras nada._

_- Vivo tampoco lo hare. – Su voz fue más que un susurro. – Ya no me queda nada porque vivir._

_- Tienes algo porque vivir, tu venganza. – Abrió sus ojos de golpe al oírle. – Quieres vengarte de Aizen, entonces tira ese cuchillo al suelo y levántate, lamentándote no conseguirás nada._

_- … - Observo de nuevo el cuchillo, en este veía el reflejo de alguien acabado, una persona que no era él. – Es más fuerte que yo._

_- Tenemos toda la eternidad del mundo para que consigas la fuerza suficiente y lo enfrentes. – La sorpresa se reflejo en sus ojos al mirar el gato negro que se acercaba a él. – No te sorprendas tanto al verme, no es la gran cosa._

_- ¡Eres un gato parlante! – El felino dio un bufido de molestia al escuchar su exclamación. - ¿Cómo puedes hablar?_

_- ¿Cómo puede Aizen vivir por siglos? ¿Cómo ahora eres un vampiro? Son preguntas que vienen juntas, las descubrirás a su debido tiempo. Levántate Ichigo, debemos irnos._

_- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres tú?_

_- Mi nombre es Yoruichi Shihoin, no es necesario que sepas como sé quién eres; Kurosaki Ichigo."_

Dio un largo suspiro desasiéndose de aquellos recuerdos. Continúo su camino mirando simplemente al cielo, sin embargo el llanto de un bebé, el olor a sangre y los pequeños murmullos de alguien cerca lo saco de su quietud. Corrió siguiendo el olor que traía consigo el viento. En medio del camino estaba el mismo carruaje que él mismo había detenido hacia solo minutos; los caballos habían sido robados, las puertas del carruaje destruidas y aquel hombre que trato de matar se encontraba despojado de sus joyas, sin vida en el suelo. Entro al interior del vehículo para comprobar quien había sobrevivido.

En el interior del carruaje estaba una mujer casi sin vida, su cuerpo apenas podía mantenerse de cuclillas ligeramente inclinado sobre el cuerpo de un bebé, que parecía no dejar de llorar en aquel momento. Con cuidado deposito el cuerpo de la mujer en el asiento y la miro, contemplo cada rasgo de su rostro; desde sus ojos grises hasta sus labios llenos de su propia sangre, sus mejillas pálidas. Sintió como ella sujetaba su brazo, su agarre apenas tenía algo de fuerza.

- Sálvala – Su voz era un simple susurro. – Mi bebé, sálvala.

- … - Permaneció en silencio mirando como la vida se le iba en cada suspiro. Yoruichi observaba fijamente las reacciones de Ichigo ante aquella petición, pero en su semblante solo se reflejaba la incertidumbre al no saber qué hacer. –

- Por favor.

Observo como los ojos de aquella mujer se cerraban y su respiración cesaba, los latidos de su corazón se habían detenido completamente. Miro al bebé, su cabello naranja casi como el suyo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos, aquellos ojos grises parecidos a los de su difunta progenitora. Con cuidado tomo a la niña en brazos sintiendo el calor que desprendía.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Ichigo?

- No lo sé, quizás dejarla a la puerta de algún monasterio.

Yoruichi lo siguió de cerca, miraba de reojo como aquel joven torturado por la muerte de la mujer que amo y su venganza, observaba aquella niña en sus brazos con dulzura, la frialdad se había derretido a causa de aquella criatura que llevaba en brazos.

_Tal vez, solo tal vez en ella ves la que pudo ser tu hija._

Eran los pensamientos de Yoruichi, quien simplemente quería saber qué pasaría con aquel muchacho de cabello naranja que en una sola noche había perdido todo a manos de un demonio de la oscuridad.

_**.**  
><em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Este fue todo el segundo capítulo, alguna duda, sugerencia seran bienvenidas, los insultos no; es mejor guardarlos.

Por cierto, feliz año 2015 nwn

Espero les gustara, hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Aclaraciones:_**

- Hablan

_- Pensamientos _

_- "Recuerdos"_

**oOOoOOoOOo**

**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? tres o cinco años, quizás más, pero para él; el tiempo era algo que parecía irrelevante, su cabello estaba igual, naranja y brillante, aun mas de lo que estuvo en sus tiempo como mortal, sus ojos ya no mostraban ningún tipo de emoción como; el amor, la alegría, calidez o dulzura; en ellos solo se reflejaba una mirada vacía y fría; en el fondo quien supiera interpretar aquella mirada descubriría un profundo dolor que prefirió ocultar para continuar adelante con sus planes.

Allí estaba él, vistiendo aquellas prendas de seda y terciopelo que usaban comúnmente los caballeros de alta sociedad, sus guantes cubrían sus manos como si aquella simple prenda lo resguarda del frio, un frio que no era capaz de sentir, en su cinto descansaba un espada con una empuñadura de plata; su capa negra hacia juego con sus ropas grises y azules. En su regazo permanecía Yoruichi con sus ojos cerrados, pero aun así atenta escuchando lo que ocurría a su alrededor, mientras Ichigo jugaba con la copa de vino tinto que el cantinero había dejado ante él, si bien los vampiros no comían ni tomaban nada, debía aun así parecer un ser normal entre aquellas personas para no levantar sospecha.

- Los doctores han dicho que las muertes son extrañas, son personas sanas que de la nada aparecen muertas en los callejones de la ciudad. – Yoruichi entreabrió sus ojos al escuchar aquella conversación entre dos jóvenes. – lo común en todas son las mordidas en sus cuerpos, dice que son cosas del diablo.

- No me digas que vas empezar a creer en brujería, eso no existe y si existiera solo los pobres las padecen.

- Imagina el miedo de la gente a esta enfermedad o actos de brujería en las calles.

Ichigo dejo tres monedas de oro sobre la barra por aquella copa que nunca probó, acaricio el lomo de su compañera indicándole que era hora de marcharse, sin embargo antes de hacerlo la sensación de que eran observados le produjo un extraño estremecimiento, miro de reojo en varias direcciones buscando quien era la persona que lo vigilaba, pero solo encontró borrachos jugando cartas y muchos otros perdiéndose en las habitaciones superiores con una que otra mujer que atendía el bar.

- Alguien me sigue. – Comento al salir de aquel bar, su compañera se detuvo y comenzó a buscar entre las personas que pasaban a su alrededor. – No es como yo, es humano.

- Tal vez estas alucinando. – Ichigo negó y continúo su camino adentrándose en uno de los callejones de la ciudad. Oía los pasos apresurados tras de él, se adentro mas y mas en la oscuridad del callejón ocultándose entre las sombras, podía percibir perfectamente el ambiente en ese lugar, el olor putrefacto de algún mendigo que había muerto y nadie había dado con su cuerpo, la basura en el suelo, las ratas corriendo entre ella, pero más allá de eso, podía sentir el palpitar calmado de un corazón y una respiración lenta. Miro como aquella figura se detenía tratando de desenvainar una espada oculta entre su capa. De un rápido movimiento apareció detrás de aquella figura y trato de agarrarla por la nuca, pero un ágil giro de su enemigo lo hizo retroceder para impedir que la espada le rozara.

- Un solo corte de mi espada y ahora estarías en el suelo sufriendo convulsiones por el veneno. – La voz era la de un hombre joven. –

- Ese veneno no me haría daño. – Se apresuro a decir muy seguro de sus palabras. –

- Un veneno normal claro que no, pero para los de tu raza, la sangre muerta es un veneno letal. – Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Yoruichi al escuchar aquello, ¿Quién era ese hombre que sabía cómo acabar con un vampiro? ¿Por qué en él no sentía miedo? Por otro lado Ichigo no expresaba nada en su semblante. – Eres uno de los que están atacando la ciudad y lo mejor es que te rindas ante mí ahora mismo.

- ¿Rendirme? No hare tal cosa, esa palabra no está en mi vocabulario. No sé de qué hablas, yo no estoy atacando la ciudad.

- No tengo porque creer en las palabras de un vampiro. – Ichigo desenvaino su espada con rapidez para frenar el arma de aquel mortal que deseaba acabar con su vida. – Has asesinado a todas esas mujeres.

- ¡Como te digo que no tengo nada que ver!

Pateo a su contrincante contra la pared, de un rápido movimiento lo tomo por el cuello y pateo la espada lejos, sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo lo alzo y lo lanzo fuera del callejón, la capa había caído dejando ver su rostro, lo había visto antes estaba seguro de ello.

- Se quién eres. – Pronuncio aquellas palabras mientras el joven se alzaba y lo encaraba de nuevo. – Tú estabas ese día en el monasterio, tú recibiste a la niña.

- Mi nombre es Uryu Ishida, soy un cazador de vampiros entrenado en el monasterio. Ese día no te asesine porque no sabía reconocer a los hijos de las tinieblas, pero ahora que se quién eres estoy seguro que tu mataste a los familiares de la niña.

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo. – Ichigo alzo la espada y la partió en la mitad lanzándosela encima a su dueño. – No quiero que sigas acosándome o no dudare en matarte una próxima vez.

- ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?

_Una pregunta interesante_. Pensó Yoruichi; quien se limito a esperar una respuesta de Kurosaki.

- Porque tengo algo mejor que hacer que estar peleando con un idiota como tú.

_Creí que diría algo más inteligente que eso. _Un pequeño tic nervioso apareció en el ojo derecho de la felina.

- ¿Idiota? Veras que este idiota acabara contigo en cualquier momento y de paso con Aizen.

De un movimiento rápido Kurosaki volvió a tomarlo del cuello y lo pego contra la pared presionando su cuerpo con el suyo inmovilizándolo completamente.

- ¿Dónde está Aizen? ¿Qué sabes de él? ¡Habla ahora o romperé tu cuello!

- ¿Por qué debería decirte eso?

- Cálmate Ichigo. – Kurosaki soltó poco a poco su cuello al escuchar las palabras de su compañera. –

- Dile a Aizen que Ichigo Kurosaki irá a matarlo. – Lo soltó completamente y se alejo de allí dejando a Uryu confundido por todo aquello. –

Ichigo caminaba con rapidez sin fijarse en nada ni nadie. Su semblante reflejaba una ira profunda hacia aquel hombre nuevamente, comenzaba a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, aquellos que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser para poder continuar adelante con su ansias de vengarse.

- Cálmate de una vez, estás dando un espectáculo, la ira está haciendo que tus ojos cambien y si los ven llamaras la atención.

- Ese maldito… - Gruño con furia y golpeo una de las paredes cercanas logrando que se agrietaran.-

- Vamos a ese parque, comienza salir el sol y debes estar a la sombra.

Siguió con rapidez a su compañera notando como el reflejo del sol comenzaba a reflejarse entre algunas casonas de la ciudad. Se oculto entre los arboles mas frondosos donde la luz no lo alcanzara y acabara con su vida. No se había fijado de que la noche y la madrugada habían muerto con rapidez dando paso al día, sentía sueño, mucho sueño en ese instante, la luz del día lo debilitaba.

- Descansa Ichigo, yo estaré cerca.

No se atrevió a responder, simplemente cerró los ojos dejado que el sueño lo llevara a la inconsciencia.

.

_"Toco una y otra vez las grandes puertas del monasterio, la pequeña niña permanecía aun en sus brazos dormida profundamente. Sabía desde un principio que de tenerla aun más tiempo en sus brazos acabaría con su vida, el olor de su piel, su esencia lo volvía loco, era ese olor el mismo que sintió en el carruaje cuando lo detuvo. Se acerco lentamente al cuello de la niña dejando ver sus afilados colmillos, pero la mirada de la pequeña lo hizo retroceder._

_- Orihime. – Susurro aquellas palabras al leer el bordado fino en la manta color blanco que le cubría. – _

_Alzo el rostro al sentir como se abrían las puertas, ante él estaba un joven alto de piel pálida y ojos oscuros, quien lo miraba con seriedad, pero su mirada recayó en la pequeña que cargaba._

_- ¿Qué necesita joven?_

_- La familia de esta niña fue asesinada en el bosque por ladrones, apenas pude ayudarla a ella, vengo a dejarla a su cuidado._

_- No somos un orfanato. – Replico el joven. –_

_- Lo sé, pero sé que ustedes conseguirán uno apropiado para ella, solo mírela sin cuidados de acuerdo a su edad morirá en poco tiempo._

_- Este bien, puede dejarla aquí. – Ichigo entrego a la pequeña, quien no dejaba de mirarle fijamente. – _

_- Su nombre esta bordado en su manta. _

_- Orihime, es un lindo nombre. Buscaremos un orfanato para ella no se preocupe._

_- … - Asintió a sus palabras. – Adiós Orihime."_

.

.

.

- ¡Señor! – Abrió sus ojos al escuchar una voz y alguien moviéndolo con cuidado, ante él estaba una niña de unos cuatro o cinco años de edad. - ¿Señor está bien?

No respondió, seguía mirando aquella inocente mirada gris, recorrió su rostro desde sus ojos a su pequeña nariz, sus labios rosados y mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello naranja que le caía en perfectos risos sobre sus hombros, el vestido rosa que vestía en aquel momento, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue su esencia, aquel olor que hacía muchos años no había percibido.

- Orihime. – Murmuro completamente confundido. –

- ¡Sabe mi nombre! – La niña dio un grito de exclamación de completa alegría. - ¿Cómo lo sabe?

No supo que responder, quería irse de allí, pero aun había mucha luz solar. Siguió mirándola en silencio, no sabía cómo responderle, ¿Qué podía decir? Iba a matar a tus padres cuando eras una bebé, pero los deje ir y otros más los asesinaron, así te conocí. Negó con fuerza antes aquellos pensamientos.

- No sabía que ese era tu nombre. – Mintió. – Soñaba con alguien y dije su nombre.

- Entiendo, pero sabe ese es mi nombre. – Sonrió. – Soy Inoue Orihime, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Kurosaki Ichigo. – Recostó su cabeza del árbol y volvió a cerrar sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño de nuevo o no dudaría en saltar sobre aquella niña y esta vez probar su sangre. – Deberías irte con tu familia, soy peligroso.

- No es peligroso, solo está dolido. – Abrió los ojos reflejando por primera vez en mucho tiempo la sorpresa en ellos. – Sus ojos me lo dicen, usted está muy herido y dolido.

- ¿Qué puede saber una niña de eso?

- No sé nada. – La miro sonreír de nuevo mientras abrazaba contra su pecho una muñeca vestida casi como ella, su rostro de porcelana, sus cabellos rizados de color negro atado con un lazo azul y su vestido blanco adornado de encajes azules. – Pero yo solo lo sé, ella no quiere que este así.

- ¿Ella?

- Hana. – Mostro su muñeca y comenzó a reírse. – A ella y a mí no nos gusta que las personas estén tristes señor Kurosaki.

- Ya veo. – La miro nuevamente a los ojos, esos ojos grises que reflejaban la más pura inocencia que había podido conocer en su vida. – Deberías ir con tu familia.

- Mi hermano está hablando con su prometida y yo no quiero molestar, por eso estoy aquí.

- ¿Molestándome a mi?

- ¿Le molesto? – Negó. - ¿Entonces puedo quedarme aquí hasta que me llame?

- No creo que sea conveniente, soy un extraño.

- Sabe mi nombre y yo el suyo, ya no somos extraños. – La miro sentarse a su lado. - ¿Por qué esta solo?

- No estoy solo mi amiga esta por allí. – Se atrevió a decir con rapidez. Miro como Yoruichi los observaba desde una rama del árbol. – Allí esta.

- Es muy bonita.

Nuevamente cerró sus ojos concentrándose en otra cosa que no fuera en la niña que estaba junto a él. Dio un largo suspiro al sentir como ella jugaba con su pequeña muñeca de porcelana, deseaba más que nunca que el sol se ocultara o simplemente que los familiares de aquella niña la llamaran y se fuera, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo podría resistir en aquella situación. La esencia de su cuerpo lo incitaba a tomarla entre sus brazos y tomar cada gota de su sangre, saborearla como si fuera el mejor dulce que pudiera existir para él; su garganta comenzó arderle, la sed lo volvía loco en aquellos instantes, su respiración se volvía trabajosa, la deseaba, deseaba en ese mismo momento tomarla y saciar su sed.

- Señor, ¿Está bien? – Abrió los ojos y se giro para mirarla, Orihime retrocedió al mirar aquello ojos diferentes. - ¿Qué le pasa?

- ¡Ichigo! – Orihime corrió lejos de él al verlo abalanzarse sobre ella. Yoruichi salto interponiéndose ante la niña y él. – ¡Reacciona!

- … - El pelinaranja la miro y la pateo alejándola. – No te metas, ya me controle lo suficiente delante de esta niña, quiero su sangre, quiero desgarrar su carne y tomar su sangre.

- S-Señor… - Orihime siguió retrocediendo asustada, tenía miedo ante aquellos ojos, pero sobretodo ante aquella sonrisa sádica y los colmillos que permitían ver. – No me haga daño.

- Estas hablando con el Ichigo equivocado. – Una risa grotesca surgió desde lo más profundo de su garganta. –

Todo paso muy rápido para Orihime, en un momento estaba sentada hablando con aquel chico y ahora ese mismo hombre parecía a ver cambiado solo para matarla. Sus palabras eran un misterio para la joven. Yoruichi se levanto con algo de dificultad y salto sobre Ichigo arañándolo, pero nuevamente fue lanza al suelo por el pelinaranja.

- Señor, por favor… - Orihime corrió en busca de ayuda pero Kurosaki fue más rápido y se interpuso en su camino. Cerró sus ojos asustada al observar cómo iba a tomarla, pero su sorpresa fue inminente al no sentir nada. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con una larga cabellera morado oscuro ondeando al viento, su piel oscura se veía exótica comparada con el resto de las personas de la ciudad, sin embargo, lo que más llamo su atención es que aquella persona estuviera completamente desnuda dándole la espalda mientras sostenía la muñeca del pelinaranja.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Se atrevió a preguntar la menor con algo de temor. –

- Soy quien puede salvarte ahora. – Su femenina voz dejo al descubierto su sexo, se trataba de una mujer joven. Ichigo se soltó de ella y la miro con detenimiento; desde su cabello oscuro que era despeinado con el viento, pasando por sus ojos dorado que lo miraban con completo enojo, su piel oscura, un tono de piel que pocas veces había visto en alguna persona, hasta recaer en sus pechos firmes que eran cubiertos levemente por un poco de cabello que caía con delicadeza por sus hombros, su cuerpo esbelto haría que cualquier hombre cayera ante ella.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Esta vez fue Kurosaki quien se atrevió a formular la misma pregunta que Orihime. –

- Como si no tuvieras la leve idea de quien puedo ser. - Yoruichi Cargo a Orihime protegiéndola entre sus brazos de aquel ser que estaba ante ella. – Te estás dejando controlar por el demonio en ti, Ichigo.

- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? – La ira crecía en el pelinaranja. – ¡Habla!

- Supongo que no me reconoces por mi verdadera forma, soy Yoruichi – La sorpresa fue la respuesta por parte de su compañero. – Es una larga historia, pero te pido que te controles.

Los ojos de Ichigo lentamente volvían a su color natural, fue entonces que reparo en el estado de su compañera.

- ¡Cúbrete estas desnuda! – Rápidamente Kurosaki le dio la espalda y le se quito su chaleco lanzándoselo. - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila en ese estado?

- Como si nunca hubieras visto una mujer desnuda, te haces el ofendido después de devorarme con la mirada. – Una risa sarcástica escapo de sus labios. – Debes aprender a controlarte, pudiste matarla si yo no hubiera estado contigo.

- … - No respondió aquella acusación. Sabía que pudo ser así, pero solo pensar en acabar con la vida de aquella inocente le repugnaba. –

- ¿Señora? – Orihime jalo la manga del chaleco que portaba la morena. – Quiero irme… - Sus ojos se llenaban lentamente de lagrimas. Ichigo la miro de reojo, una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho, no le gustaba que nadie llorara. –

- ¡La hiciste llorar idiota! ¡Ahora quedara traumada de por vida!

- Solo debemos borrar sus recuerdos de lo ocurrido y estará bien. – Un suspiro fue la respuesta de la morena, quien se puso de cuclillas y acaricio las mejillas de Inoue quitando las lagrimas que resbalaban por ellas. –

- Mírame a los ojos Orihime. – La pequeña la obedeció sin protestar. – No recordaras nada de lo ocurrido, solo sabrás que estuviste aquí con Ichigo y hablaron, te fuiste porque tu hermano se preocuparía, nada más que eso será la verdad, ¿Entiendes?

- Entiendo. – Susurro. –

- ¡Orihime! – La voz de un hombre en los límites del parque los saco de su concentración. –

- Debes irte Orihime. – Sugirió la morena. – Cuídate.

- Gracias por todo. – Tomo su muñeca del suelo y se alejo corriendo, pero antes de desaparecer de la visión de ambos se giro sonriendo. - ¡Señor Kurosaki, gracias por jugar conmigo, lo veré pronto!

- Espero que no sea así. – Murmuro para sí mismo. – Vamos, debemos salir de esta ciudad. Ese hombre me está vigilando.

- ¿El cazador? Vaya que es insistente cuando desea algo. ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

- A donde sea, pero no quiero volver a saber de esa niña o la próxima podría matarla y ni tu serias capaz de detenerme.

_**.**  
><em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo. Tardare en subir el capitulo 4 porque estoy en finales y casi no tendré tiempo de escribir algo. Pero cuando acaben los finales volveré con un capitulo nuevo.

Gracias por sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima


End file.
